Sweet Sorrow
by KathyKins
Summary: After a long battle, that left Soubi badly wounded, Ritsuka takes him back home greatly worried; but assuring that he is alright, Soubi shows Ritsuka the meaning of love that could result in Ritsuka losing his ears and tail. -MxM- -First FanFic!-


* * *

**Summary: **_After a long battle, that left Soubi badly wounded, Ritsuka takes him back home greatly worried; but assuring that he is alright, Soubi shows Ritsuka the meaning of love that could result in Ritsuka losing his ears and tail._

**Arthur's Note: **_Hey peoples. Kathy here! :) Telling you that this will be my first story on Fanfiction! Since I'm new here, I decided to make a one-shot first. Easy enough, huh? But soon after I am finished with a story I am working on in fictionpress, I will post more stories here. Just can't do two stories at one time, I'll go crazy. So! This one-shot will be about Ritsuka and Soubi, easy to figure out enough..? After a battle, Soubi became more wounded than usual which actually has Ritsuka worried. But what will become of it..?_

_I do a lot of mxm in my stories and on fictionpress I am working on a good story as well. If you'd like to check my others out you'll have to go to my main page and there is a link there on my profile. Thanks. :) Another thing! I love comments. So please review when you are finished! _

**Rating: **_M, for mature content and sexual intercourse._

* * *

_'S-Soubi... I'm- I'm sorry.'_

Ritsuka nearly wanted to cry as he helped Soubi along the grassy plain, his shirt torn with wounds all along his back and chest, his head bowed against Ritsuka's shoulder which told him that he could pass out any moment. Holding his tears in, Ritsuka almost stopped to let the older male rest; but in his heart he new that he wouldn't last very long if he didn't take him to shelter. _'H-He blocked me so many times... I don't have a single scratch on me..' _Ritsuka frowned, his face turning a light shade of red while his heart began to pound. _'And after all that.. He still made sure we won.' _

The older male limped alongside Ritsuka; by the sudden tight grip on his shoulder, Ritsuka knew that he was awakened out of his trance. "Soubi- No.. We have to keep going!" Ritsuka shouted when Soubi tried to stop, "I'm taking you home!"

The older male sighed against Ritsuka's chest, letting out a ragged breath as he gently pulled the younger Male's hands off of him. "_Ritsuka.. You're too kind._"

"C-Come on.." Ritsuka protested, pulling the older male back up to his feet, "You can rest when we get there." Finally giving in - because of the amount of pain he couldn't resist any longer - Soubi managed to make his way back home again, whilst his arm tightly fitted around Ritsuka's shoulders.

_For Ritsuka, he felt more scared and nervous as they approached their destination. _

* * *

**_Loveless_**

* * *

Ritsuka and Soubi both collapsed onto the bed out of breath from the long walk. delighted to finally be back at Soubi's residents from all the times they were stopped by worried strangers and all the times they had to rest before they could go any further. And for a young boy carrying an older man, it wore out Ritsuka as much as it wore out Soubi.

Putting on a brave face, Ritsuka ripped open the other's shirt; revealing bloodied cuts and gashes. "_D-Don't worry, Soubi. I'll fix you up well." _Ritsuka hurried to get the supplies he needed while Soubi laid there onto the bed, waiting for the young boy while he kept telling himself everything will be fine.

And as he promised, the young boy returned and started working on the other's wounds, stopping the bleeding and bandaging up nicely even though he couldn't control how much his hands were shaking from the shock. _'He'll be alright..' _Ritsuka told himself repeatedly, _'He wont die, he'll be just fine..' _A hand suddenly laid on one of Ritsuka's hands and softly stroked him up his arm. "S-Soubi.." Ritsuka said while feeling his cheeks go red.

The other looked back and smiled a bit as he touched the young boy's cheek. _"Don't worry so much, Ritsuka. I'll be fine." _

Unable to control himself, the younger boy finally let himself cry after the whole time of holding it in. _"Wh-Why.. Why did you-.." _Ritsuka tried to say shakily rubbing his face into Soubi's palm.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

The younger boy shook his head wildly and sobbed, _"No! I don't get it! I don't get any of it. That word... Is so confusing!" _And this went on. As much as he enjoys hearing the new word from somebody, Ritsuka was too confused it drove him nuts to hear it. The only person who he knew that could use the word and truly mean it was his brother; and _that _was the only time he would believe it.

As Ritsuka went on, Soubi's heart began to ache at the sight of the boy; his beautiful face covered in tears. The older male sat up straight and rubbed his thumb across the boy's cheek, wiping away stray tears; but before he could do it any longer, Ritsuka seemed to keep pushing his hand away. _"Ritsuka.. Please." _The younger male seemed to calm down from the soft, low voice calmed his senses.

_"It's.. Impossible.. For someone to fall in love with me."_

Soubi frowned at this and disagreed, "Don't listen to them. Your name doesn't restrain you from love." A gentle hand stroked the small boy's face, as he calmed down.

"How.. Can I be sure..?" Ritsuka sniffled, looking up at the man. Leaning forward, the older male pressed his lips against the other's softly; but firm enough to gently lay Ritsuka down onto his bed. _'When you fall in love.' _Ritsuka was startled by the sudden embrace, but then settled down when their lips fit comfortably together.

A moan came passed Ritsuka's mouth into Soubi's as the other male parted the smaller male's lips in an open-mouth kiss. The younger Male's body heated up, his heart begining to pound hard in his chest as he closed his eyes tightly. _"I think it's time you lose these ears..." _A hand came and stroked the black, furry cat ears; which made Ritsuka turn red in the face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ritsuka and Soubi have been fighting battles for so long now that Ritsuka is starting to grow into his new stages in life. Now fifthteen years old, Ritsuka's classmates have already started to lose their ears one by one.

Instead of replying to Ritsuka's question, Soubi decided to take matters into his own hands. A surprised yelp came from Ritsuka when he felt his bare chest being kissed, he looked down to see his shirt had been lifted up and the tingling sensation that went about his chest.

_"Soubi..!" _Ritsuka moaned as he was pushed back, automatically feeling his lower clothing being taken off while he falls into the abyss inside his own state of mind. Soubi bent down and left trails of kisses down the young boy's abdomen, while he gently slipped off Ritsuka's boxers past his ankles.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Ritsuka tried to cover himself; but Soubi only playfull looked up and smiled at him. _"What are you doing, Ritsuka?"_A small, nervous frown came into show on Ritsuka's lips and he puckered them out a bit before replying with a small squeak. Soubi's hands laid on top of Ritsuka's, which hid the small boy's most private area.

_"Soubi.. You're still hurt," _Ritsuka tried to protest as his hands were slowly being moved away, _"You should try to rest-"_

"Don't worry about me," Soubi replied, leaning down and giving Ritsuka's private area a small kiss; while the other boy shivered and moaned. Ritsuka's head lifted back as he felt new sensations down below him. Feeling a wet, hot mouth over his private part made him shout out in pleasure working it's way back and forth.

Curiously, Ritsuka moved his hand up and touched his cat ears softly. Looking down a bit, he wondered why they haven't gone and while noticing this, Soubi pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Not yet, Ritsuka."

Frowning a bit, Ritsuka pulled his hands back down beside him and whimpered. _"I-.. I want to see you too, Soubi." _As if being directly ordered to, Soubi complied and began stripping off his own clothes. Ritsuka's eyes went wide when he saw the size of Soubi, and blushed in the process; yet he still did not know what would happen next.

Remembering what Soubi was trying out of the younger boy, Ritsuka moved up onto his knees and lent down to copy what Soubi had done. He wanted to make Soubi feel good too. Opening his mouth wide, fitting it over the other's member feeling it already erect and hardened. As if his mind wasn't controlling his body movements anymore, Ritsuka began moving his head back and forth feeling it slide in and out of his small mouth.

Soubi seemed to enjoy this, by the sounds and movements he was beginning to make; which only wanted to make Ritsuka go faster and harder until Soubi finally bursted in the small boy's mouth. Pulling back, Ritsuka held a mouth full of seed that he didn't know what to do with but swallow down. With a small whimper, Ritsuka was once again laid down and this time the other male spread his legs open.

_'What's.. Going to happen now?' _The boy thought as he watched the older male touch him down in a place where he would least expect it. With a small jump, Ritsuka felt Soubi's fingers - soaked in his fresh seed - caressing Ritsuka's entrance.

_"This might be painful... But I'll try not to make it so."_

Ritsuka didn't care, Soubi had to go through much more pain during the previous battle; which made him feel so badly about. Soubi used his fingers to stretch the boy out enough before thrusting into him slowly. Which each and ever thrust, Ritsuka's voice seemed to heighten and become louder. The boy clanged to Soubi, wrapping his arms around the man's broad shoulders while feeling the pleasure overthrow the pain.

_While - almost too caught up in pleasure - the older male watched Ritsuka's ears fade away into nothing._

Ritsuka yelped and moaned as he felt a burst from inside him and then a warm feeling shooting up his spine. Everything stopped and the two calmed down their senses, as thier breathing became normal. Soubi took a moment to gather his thoughts before he slowly pulled out of Ritsuka, the teen making one last moan as he did. The older male then laid next to Ritsuka and soon after the younger male scooted close to Soubi.

_"I love you, Ritsuka," _Soubi repeated, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek.

Ritsuka blushed for a second, quiet. Then he gulped a bit and returned the favor.

_"I-.. I love you too." _

A bit nervous on the comment he said, Ritsuka buried his face in the other's chest with a small sigh. _"Your ears are gone." _Ritsuka lifted his hand and laid it on top of his head, then proceeded by wrapping his arms around Soubi.

_'This will be hard to explain to Yuiko.' _

* * *


End file.
